1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement sensor, and in particular relates to error reduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventors of the present invention have developed a displacement sensor that has a combination of a magnetic scale and magnetic elements such as coils (e.g., JP 4919177B: JP 4919177B). Errors appear in this kind of sensor, and it is desired that the errors are reduced.